


Not 100 Anymore

by LoganJames



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganJames/pseuds/LoganJames
Summary: After a close call leaves one of the boys out of commission for a long time, the six of them need to ban together in support. But the injured party finds it hard to want to act like everything isn't a dumpster fire.Rated M for language and possible future scenes. May change later.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad, come on I think you’re being a little ridiculous,” Bubbles said looking down at her iced tea.  
“Bubbles you are an adult and I can’t make your decisions for you. I just don’t approve. And I refuse to act like I do,” he said stubbornly.  
“Dad I just want you two to sit down together. We want you to see how much he has changed.”  
He huffed.  
“Dad, if I may add something,” Blossom said. “Of the three, Boomer really has taken to this rehabilitation thing the best. He was always just kind of following his brothers, so he didn’t need all that much convincing,” Blossom explained. “Besides the boys have been inactive for years. If they wanted to destroy the town ultimately, they would have.”  
“See! And she doesn’t even like them!” Bubbles argued.  
“Dad, if it were either of the other two, I could see the hesitation, but pretty boy isn’t the handful Butch is or the literal genius Brick is,” Buttercup added.  
“Exactly, hey!” Bubbles said looking at Buttercup slightly offended for her boyfriend.  
“Alright I will consider,” he said. Bubbles bounced and clapped smiling big.  
The café they were eating at was one of their favorite spots and despite being in their mid-twenties, the girls still liked to go there on Saturdays with their dad.  
“So now that that’s settled,” Buttercup rolled her eyes. “Blossom how has the doctorate been coming? Study of the superhuman anatomy is kinda a big deal.”  
“Ugh, well you know. I am defining the area of study as I learn it. So, there is more leeway than others, but so much more is expected of me considering my prior achievements. It is satisfying though. And surprisingly Brick has been invaluable to my research. His DNA being near identical to ours make him perfect as a study specimen. His physique is quite impressive too,” she paused going pink.   
Bubbles covered her mouth when the Professor whipped around to look at her. Buttercup couldn’t help snorting at that.  
“I-I meant physiology,” she stammered to her dad. He lifted an eyebrow. “Buttercup spent last night at Butch’s!” she blurted. Buttercup spit out her soda as the others turned to look at her. He dad looked like he would explode.  
“What the hell?” he accused her sister. “Dad we had a video game marathon and had a couple of drinks. I fell asleep on his couch and he decided not to wake me up,” she explained.  
“I don’t care,” the Professor said holding up his hands. “For god sake all of you be quiet I don’t want to hear anymore. You’re all adults it’s not my business.” There was a long awkward pause.  
“So, my kindergarten class has been pretty great!” Bubbles said uncomfortably.  
“Yeah so the student teaching is going well?” Professor asked desperate to change the subject.  
“Oh yeah they call me Miss Bubbles it is too cute. Plus, it is so nice to be working with Miss. Keane. She is the best. Since she taught us, she is great at rolling with the punches and conflict resolution.” She laughed as she spoke.   
After a moment all three of the girl’s phones went off. That could only mean one thing.

Mayor Bellum:  
Girls we have a situation. Three people in black are causing problems. Normally I would get the police on this, but they seem more serious than that. There is a gunman at the bank keeping hostages, there is a man with a knife threatening people on the corner of 5th and Robinson and a man that doesn’t seem to be armed but is causing a panic in the park. Please hurry this situation could turn quick.

The three stood quickly in unison.  
“I got the gunman,” Buttercup said.  
“I got the knifer,” Blossom nodded.  
“I got the rambler,” Bubbles agreed. The three of them zoomed off after saying goodbye to their dad.  
They flew off giving each other a nod as they split off. they didn’t notice that there were three figures watching them from the tallest building in the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These guys are tougher than they look.

“Well fellas look like it’ll be a short fight,” Boomer told his brothers looking at the text forwarded to him by Bubbles.  
“I wouldn’t be too sure,” Brick said staring off. “These guys look more serious than anything we’ve seen in a while.”  
“Nah man Buttercup is gonna rail that gunner then help little blue,” Butch laughed.  
“Just because she gets you hard doesn’t mean she is a miracle worker. It’s not like you’re hard to get goin,” Boomer defended his girlfriend. Butch punched his shoulder hard and Boomer shoved him back.  
“Guys!” Brick scolded. “I think somethings wrong.” The three stopped and looked in the directions of the girls.  
Blossom had been caught off guard by how much the punch had hurt she put a hand on her cheek and pulled it back to look. She was bleeding. It didn’t make sense. She looked up at the man. He was in a mask that had a Y painted on it.  
“Surprised?” he asked her. He took out a vial from his jacket. “It’s a new thing my boss created. It’s called Chemical Y. It nullifies your powers and is embedded in all of my weapons and gear. Welcome to the human side. Too bad it won’t last.”  
She tried to fly but it didn’t work. She panicked and put her hands up readying for a fist fight, he raised the knife and she felt her blood run cold. She saw a flash of red before he struck and when the blur cleared Brick was standing in front of her. He caught the man’s arm and pushed him back.  
Brick and the man began throwing punches the more contact Brick made with the gear the less effective he became. Despite his powers being obviously nullified he tried his damnedest to not let up. He took a couple punches that sent him reeling but kept getting up. Finally, the guy got bored and got out the knife again. He embedded it in Brick’s arm. Brick yelled out but stayed on his feet. He staggered back a step then ripped it out of his shoulder and buried it in the guy’s chest. The guy seemed genuinely shocked that brick had taken that so well. He dropped to the ground bleeding out.  
“That’s how you stab someone,” Brick spat. He held his arm and turned to Blossom in shock and freaking out. It wasn’t every day that she had that expression. He would find it funny if his eye weren’t swelling shut and his arm was pooling blood on his shirt. The police moved in then and took the guy off to the hospital. Blossom hurried to Brick and took her hair ribbon off to wrap around his cut.  
“Brick I…” she began.  
“No time explain it later. Aren’t your sisters fighting one of these guys too?” he asked.  
“Buttercup!” she explained. “She has the gunner! Come on!” Blossom said running in the direction of the bank. Brick nodded following her.  
Bubbles was thinking the same thing in the park. This guy was kicking her ass with just some brass knuckles. What was happening to Buttercup? Bubbles had a couple of scrapes but was just trying to keep his attention so the citizens could get as far away as they could. He was deep in a rant about the unnatural creation of super humans and how they were trying to rectify the mistake of her and her sister’s existence.   
He began to move toward her, and she readied for another round. He lunged at her but something solid stopped him before he could connect to her. The flash of blue was too fast for her to pick up as her reflexes faded to that of a regular girl her age. Granted she had extensive training. Still the flash turned out to be Boomer that caught the brunt of the punch to his chest knocking him back in surprise. He took only a second to recover and moved to continue the fight giving Bubbles a chance to catch her breath.   
“Man, Scientology got weird,” Boomer taunted the rambler. The man lunged at him again and Boomer miscalculated the effect of whatever nullified the powers and was caught by the wrist as he tried to dodge. The rambler wrenched his arm back behind his back causing a sickening crack. Boomer felt his knees weaken and threaten to give as his broken arm was caught in a painful position. He cursed but stayed up. The man leaned over to say something in his ear.  
“Did you think you could defeat me?”  
“Wasn’t trying to defeat you,” Boomer smirked.  
“Wha…” the man was cut off by Bubbles’ famous round house to the temple. Even in her weakened state the kick was hard enough to drop the man to the ground Boomer going down with him. The police moved in quickly once the man was down.  
“I was just trying to distract you long enough for my girlfriend to fuck you up,” Boomer finished. Bubbles hurried to him to heck his arm.  
“No, we gotta go,” Boomer said still high on adrenaline. “Buttercup,” he added. Bubbles face went white and she nodded helping him up, grabbing his good hand and running toward the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The close call happens in this chapter. It isn't too graphic, but it involves a gun so read at you own discretion.  
> .

Buttercup was cornered in the back alley behind the bank. The two were in a standoff. The gunman had one shot left in his magazine, she knew that much. Only one had grazed her but it broke the skin enough that it grounded her. She didn’t know why but he couldn’t fly or blast the fucker. At least she had gotten him away from the hostages. He lined up the shot and she curled in on herself to brace for the impact. The gun shot was deafening, but no pain struck her. She opened her eyes to see what happened.  
Butch was standing just in front of her looked down at her with a crazy smile and coughing blood.  
“Go get him,” he whispered dropping to his knees. The man behind them scrambled to reload his gun after realizing what happened. Buttercup ran at him fueled by anger and managed to catch him off guard enough to tackle him and slam him to the ground. She pummeled his face until he was unmoving. As the police finally got in to arrest him, she ran back to Butch and cradled his head. His eyes were open, but he didn’t seem to be seeing.  
“Someone gets me an ambulance!” she screamed. “Now!” she screamed. Her sisters finally rounded the corner with the boys all looking pretty beat up and the boys looked worse for wear.  
“Butch!” Boomer said hurrying to him. Brick followed and they kneeled down.  
“Pretty boy, Red,” he whispered. “This is crazy,” he coughed. “I can’t feel my legs,” he said with an unhinged laugh.  
“It’s gonna be ok bro, the ambulance is here,” Brick said as the sirens got closer.  
“I think I’m dying,” he said. “Like for real this time,” he added. “So, this is what it feels like,” he laughed.  
“Shut up you psycho,” Brick said. “You’re gonna be fine,” he said frantically. Butch let out a heavy pained laugh before the paramedics closed in and put him on the stretcher. Boomer got on with him so he could get the medical attention he would need too.  
Brick gritted his teeth as the others drove off. The four of them hurried to the hospital in a taxi. Once they got there they found out where the other two were. Boomer was getting an x-ray and Butch was in emergency surgery. Blossom asked if the professor was there. The nurse said he was in with Butch since he was the only expert on superhuman anatomy within the area.  
The other four went into the waiting room. Bubbles couldn’t sit down she was so turned around. She just paced. Brick sat in the corner head in his hand and teeth gritted. Buttercup sat on the couch with her legs curled and hugging them. Blossom notices that her sisters had scratches and scrapes. She asked for a box of band-aids. She got bubbles to sit down long enough that she could put the band-aids on her knee and the little cut on her arm. Buttercup wouldn’t let her do it for her, insisting on applying them herself. Finally, with nothing left to do, she sat down close to Brick. His eyes flicked to her but back down when she caught his gaze.  
“Will you wrap up my arm?” he asked quietly. “I don’t think I can reach it right,” he added.  
“Sure,” she said quickly relieved to feel like she had something to do. She asked for gauze and antibacterial salve. She went back to untie her ribbon from his arm. It had stopped bleeding, but it still looked painful. She cleaned it and put the gauze pad covered in salve on. She gently wrapped up his arm.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered.  
“Not your fault,” he said curtly.  
“I should have,” she began.  
“You couldn’t have known this would happen. Whatever mistake you think you made, you didn’t,” he said. She paused looking at his arm, it so easily could have gone bad for her on her own.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
“Your welcome,” he said after a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour and a half that felt more like five, a doctor came out to tell them Boomer was awake and ready for visitors. Apparently, the anesthetic was wearing off and he was having a hard time with pain but was happy to see them.  
“That’s actually a good sign if his system is burning through the anesthetic quickly,” Blossom told the others as they were led to the room. “It means the effects of that stuff on their gear was temporary,” she explained.  
They walked in to see boomer scrunching his face, but he lit up when they came in. Bubbles was at his side in a second. Brick was next to her quietly assessing him.   
“Oh, honey you’re ok!” Bubbles said in tears of relief.  
“Good to see you in one-piece pretty boy,” Buttercup smiled slightly.  
“Aw its nothing just snapped my humerus in two,” he said. He shifted uncomfortably and groaned. “kinda wishing that shit took longer to leave. Hurts like a bitch and the morphine is burning through quick,” he said. “Anyway, any word on Butch?” he asked.  
“Not yet,” Brick said. A charged silence filled the room. Buttercup moved to the window to look outside instead of trying to chitchat with the others. Brick stood in the other corner as the other two girls chirped around Boomer. Bubbles out of nervous worry for her boyfriend and Blossom out of curiosity of his condition.  
“Baby how are you doing?” Boomer asked. He ran a hand over the band-aides on her arm.  
“Fine honey fine. Scared me more than anything. I’m just glad you’re ok,” she said.  
“I’m fine. I really am,” he assured her. She sat on the side of the bed and cuddled up to him.   
Blossom studied his chart and occasionally asked him questions. Questions about what happened where it happened. He seemed confused and a little uncomfortable, but Blossom seemed to not notice. After the fifth one Brick cleared his voice.  
“Blossom,” he said. “Give him a minute,” he said quietly.  
“Right,” she said embarrassed. “Sorry.”  
“I’ll write it all down for you,” Boomer told her.  
“Thanks,” she whispered.  
A doctor came in to give Boomer instructions on care and recovery. He told him that he was free to leave when he felt up to it and that if they wanted to wait for Butch, they were welcome to wait in the southern wing waiting room. When he left, Boomer asked if he could have a moment with Bubbles. They agreed and told them to meet them in the cafeteria after they were done.  
“What is it honey?” Bubbles asked.  
“Nothing I just wanted a minute with you alone,” he said quietly holding out his arm so she would cuddle him. She melted into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
“There is something else isn’t there?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” he admitted. “I’m scared, scared for Butch.”  
“Me too,” she agreed. She felt tears well up.  
“I’m so sorry,” she said.  
“No don’t be, please,” he whispered.  
“If we hadn’t split up,” she said.  
“How could possibly know that?” he asked.  
“You were a very brave,” she said after a moment.  
“Thanks babe,” he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup stepped into the restroom before joining the others in the cafeteria. She splashed water in her face and sighed. She was so anxious waiting to see if Butch is ok. She admitted only to herself that the feelings she had been feeling for him had recently changed. She thought about how she had kept him at a distance. God, she hoped she could tell him how she wanted things to change. She left the bathroom to find the other two in the cafeteria. She got an ice tea and a bag of chips. When she sat down Blossom and Brick leaned farther from each other and looked away from each other. Buttercup rolled her eyes.  
“Guys,” she said. “Its ok, its been a long day. If you two want to lean on each other, I’ll keep watch for the blues,” she said. Blossom looked like she wanted to argue but didn’t. Brick nodded to her and pulled Blossom into him, so she leaned on his shoulder.  
“Thanks Claws,” Brick said.  
“Don’t mention it,” she said quietly. She was glad Blossom had someone to lean on. And even brick seemed more at ease with his arm around her. She wondered how long that had been a thing, but she didn’t care enough to ask at the moment.  
After a while the blues came in and Buttercup knocked on the table to signal them. They moved away from their embrace. The blues joined them, and they all sat there eating quietly for the most part before moving to the waiting room. The minutes drug on and they all seemed to grow more and more fidgety as they waited. Finally, the professor came to get them. The five stood waiting for him to speak.  
“He’s alive,” he said. There was a collective sigh of relief. “He is hurt, bad. He has a long road to travel guys. However, he is awake, and he wants people around him,” he stated. He looked like there was something else he wanted to say, but just lead them to Butch’s room.  
They walked in to see Butch on the bed connected to a bunch of monitors and a breathing mask. He looked tired and his normal eye sparkle was gone. It was almost enough to break Buttercup there.  
“Hey,” he rasped.   
“Hey Bro,” Boomer said first. He had this hurt look on his face. Buttercup approached him and they had a silent moment pass in their eye contact.  
“You look like a sci-fi android,” she said breaking their silence. He laughed quietly.  
“Fuck don’t make me laugh,” he groaned. She smiled. The others gathered closer to him.  
“How are you feeling Beast?” Blossom asked.  
“Like a fucking schoolboy babe,” he said sarcastically. Blossom lowered her head and bit her lip. “Aw come on, you’re supposed to snap back at me that’s how we always do this,” he complained.  
“Oh,” she said. “Sorry,” she added.  
“Never mind,” he said   
“I’m glad you’re ok,” Bubbles said.  
“Thanks,” he said giving her a weak smile.  
“You gave me a scare,” Brick said dryly.   
“Sorry,” Butch said. “I’ll be more careful the next time I am at gunpoint,” he smirked. Brick smirked and held out his fist that Butch laughed and tapped it with his own.  
They all sat with him talking in a stilted uncomfortable way. It was like there was something that was about to happen that no one wanted to talk about. About when the tension was too much, the professor walked in.  
“I have some things I need to tell you,” he told Butch. “It’s serious,” he added. Butch nodded.  
“Girls,” Butch said. They nodded and left the room.  
About fifteen minutes later the professor left the room with Boomer and Brick. Brick immediately walked up to Buttercup.  
“Please, stay with him tonight. I won’t be any help, but he needs someone,” he said. She nodded wide eyed at the serious way he was talking to her. He nodded back and stormed away blossom following suit.  
“Come on Bubbles,” Boomer said heavily. “We gotta go.”  
Buttercup looked at her dad. He had a grim expression.  
“What’s going on?” she asked.  
“He didn’t take the news well and the boys got into it,” he explained. “I’ll let him explain,” he said. He gave her a hug and told her he would be around if she needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

She nervously walked in. Butch had his fists over his eyes and was baring his teeth. He looked like he was in a serious amount of pain.  
“Butch?” she asked.  
“Fuck, what do you want,” he snapped.  
“Just to see what’s going on,” she said undeterred by his outburst.  
“Well let’s see,” he said with no humor in his voice. “That bullet near severed my spinal cord so even with my healing coming back the chances of me being back to 100 percent is slim. I will probably walk but that will take months even years he said. And on top of that I may never fly again. I guess the part of me that makes my powers go got trashed, I may not get any of them back,” he said. Buttercup was devastated for him. She knew how much he loved flying.  
“Butch,” she said. He shook his head.  
“Don’t,” he warned. “You won’t convince this is ok,” he said looking away. She walked to the bed and sat on the side.  
“I wasn’t going to try,” she said. “Its not,” she said.   
“Damn” he said wiping his eye. “I almost wish that gunner had killed me,” he admitted. She looked down with tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell him not to talk like that, but that would just trivialize this. If that was how he felt, he could feel it.  
“I’m sorry,” she said.  
“Fucking, don’t start,” he told her.  
“If I had just,” she bargained.  
“No if I hadn’t done what I did, you would be the one laying here, if you had even survived,” he said. “Just thank me and shut up,” he spat.  
“Thank you,” she said putting a hand on his.  
“You’re welcome,” he answered.  
“How did you guys know we were in trouble?” she asked.  
“Bubblegum gives Pretty Boy a heads up whenever she gets pinged. Half the time we get front row seats from the skyscrapers.” Buttercup smiled a little at that.  
“We usually took bets,” he added with a smirk.  
“Really?” she asked.  
“Yeah you made me some bank,” he smiled.  
“Always put your money on me huh?”  
“Never bet against the home team,” he said. “Pretty Boy has rose colored glasses and Brick seems to think Blossom’s calculations will win every time. I just know sometimes when there is a hundred-foot monster tearing up downtown, you punch it not study. Blossom is crazy strong, but her brain gets in her way. Bubbles usually starts strong but either wears herself out or steps back because she knows you can incapacitate them quicker. Blossom is usually preoccupied with minimizing the collateral. That’s really important but it’s like playing support in an RPG. Less XP slower to level,” he huffed a little laugh.  
“You nerd,” she smiled. He smiled looking at her. His smiled faded and he looked away.  
“What am I gonna do?” he asked quietly.  
“I don’t know Butch, but I promise I will be here to kick your ass over each hurdle,” she said squeezing his hand. His eyes shone when he looked up at her.  
“Listen Buttercup when I thought I was gonna die, before I passed out, there were a few things I regretted, nothing too serious. But there is one thing I will hate myself for if I don’t say it,” he struggled for the words.  
“Really? Because there was something, I was thinking I had always wanted to tell you, and what a shame it would have been if I had let my nerves keep me from taking a shot at it,” she said.  
“Yeah do you think it’s the same thing I want to tell you?” he asked.  
“Maybe, do you want to go first?” she offered.  
“Ok, I guess I just wanted you to know that I care a lot about you. More than anything actually and if there is even a small chance you might feel the same, I want to take a chance on it,” he said.  
“I do feel the same,” she said.  
“Thank Christ,” he huffed with a relieved laughed. “You mean it right? It’s not because I’m all fucked up,” he asked. She laughed.  
“No,” she said. “I have felt like that for a while,” she smiled. “We’re gonna get through this,” she told him. “And you may not ever be 100 but I am with you for whatever you get to,” she said. He smiled sadly up at her. It felt strange to be acting like this with him. She wasn’t usually a soft person, and he was never sad. He was angry, sure, but never sad or scared.   
“I’d kiss you if I could,” he said. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
“Get some rest,” she told him. “Is there anything you need?”  
“Nah. I’m ok for a while,” he said. “Are you leaving?”  
“Not tonight,” she assured him.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later Butch was released from the hospital with directions on exercises and how to care for the wound. Buttercup had fixed up his apartment to help him out. They were thankful he was at least on the first floor. His system wasn’t burning through the pain meds like it should. He seemed to be healing at a normal rate, but his senses were coming back to the super speed. He could see the fly beating its wings, but he couldn’t catch it. No one seemed to know what that meant. Blossom promised to study it and try to figure out what she could.   
Butch had been pretty quiet throughout his hospital stay and that seemed to extend to when Buttercup wheeled him into his apartment. She wheeled him over to the couch and offered to help him over to it but he refused. Buttercup shrugged and stood back while he pushed himself up off the chair and flopped onto the couch. He landed on his stomach and pushed himself into sitting position. Buttercup sighed and sat next to him.   
“So, the Blues want to buy us dinner tonight,” Buttercup said. Butch ignored her. “Butch do you want me to cancel them?”  
“Whatever,” he said.  
“That’s not an answer,” she said keeping her eyes on him.  
“Whatever,” he said.  
“Ok, they’ll be over at six,” she shrugged. He grunted in agreement. “You feel like talking to me?” she asked.  
“Not really,” he said. He sounded destroyed, like a dejected child and all she wanted to do was wrap him in her arms and make all of it go away. She instead sat down next to him and squeezed his hand in hers. He tightened his grip a little, before sighing and flipping on the television.  
When six finally rolled around neither of them had said much and had moved even less. The blues were prompt, as always, knock on the door at six o’ three. They walked in with bright smiles and bags of Chinese from Butch’s favorite place.  
“Hey Bad Boy,” Bubbles said setting down the food on the coffee table.  
“Bubblegum,” he said giving her a forced smile. He always had a weakness for her. He always smiled for her, always tread softly around her.  
“How ya feeling Dingo?” Boomer asked, holding out his hand as they did their brotherly secret handshake.  
“Like a barrel of kittens Pretty Boy,” he rolled his eyes. Boomer seemed to shrink away at his tone. Butch seemed to notice but neither said anything. Buttercup gave her sister a hug. They had one of their silent conversations as the girls set up the food.

How is he doing?  
Not great.  
How about you?  
About the same.

The group was having a hard time finding a topic to discuss. They batted around a couple before finally settling on Bubble’s class. She was the best at filling silence in a way that didn’t feel too forced.  
“Oh, babe tell them about the siblings you were telling me about on the way over,” Boomer suggested.  
“Oh my gosh,” Bubbles smiled. “The Burton twins, a boy and a girl,” she began. She started telling them of their antics and arguments. Buttercup was smiling as her sister beamed about her students. She glanced over to see Butch picking at his food not really listening to Bubbles stories.  
“Bad Boy,” Bubbles said jerking him from his thoughts. “Something wrong?” she asked.  
“No,” he said sharply.  
“Are you sure?” she asked.  
“Its fine,” he said slightly raising his voice.  
“Did I get you the right thing?” she asked pointing at his food. “It was the shrimp lo mein, right? That was your favorite wasn’t it?” she asked.  
“It doesn’t taste the same ok?” he said angrily. “My senses are dull, so it doesn’t taste the same,” he said slamming it down and throwing his arms up. Bubbles looked like she had been stung by his outburst. There was a long pause before Boomer spoke up.  
“You know I think the restaurant was having an off day, mine is kind of bland right now too,” he tried. Butch got pissed off and threw the carton at him. He dodged easily but it hit the wall and made a mess.  
“Why didn’t you catch that?” Butch demanded.  
“I was surprised,” he said quickly.  
“Bull shit,” he said. “I have seen you dodge Brick’s throwing knives from behind,” he said. Boomer looked like he had been caught shoplifting.  
“I just didn’t,” he began.  
“What? Thought you’d give the cripple a free shot?” he said.  
“No Butch I just,” he began.  
“What? What did you just?” he challenged.  
Boomer grit his teeth and stood silently. Bubbles stood with him and they left without a word, only Bubbles looking over her shoulder to looking over her shoulder and Buttercup just shrugging.


	8. Chapter 8

Buttercup and Butch sat silently for a minute before Buttercup got up to clean up his mess.  
“Just leave it,” he grumbled.   
“So, stop me,” she said smirking at him. He paused for a second before laughing.  
“You’re a bitch,” he said with a laugh.  
“Bite me, Dickhead,” she laughed. “So, I’m guessing you are not available for visitors for a while,” she added. Butch rolled his eyes.  
“Not if their gonna treat me weird,” he pouted.  
“Dude you almost died and are in a wheelchair,” she said.  
“I noticed,” he growled.  
“All I’m saying is give them some time. Their Baron of Berserk has been taken out of the fight for an unsure amount of time,” she explained. “You didn’t see the fear in their eyes while we were waiting to see if you were ok. Everyone is just afraid right now.”   
Butch almost growled and looked down and away. He looked outside the window at the setting sun and shook his head. Buttercup sat down next to him after cleaning everything up.  
“Where are you Butch? You seem like you’re a million miles away,” she said putting a hand in his.  
“Just thinking,” he said.  
“Is that why I smell burning?” she teased nudging him. He laughed and rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up,” he snorted.  
“What’s on your mind?” she asked after a moment.  
“I, I think I am scared too,” he said quietly. “Afraid I may be stuck like this forever and everyone will treat me like glass.” Buttercup didn’t know what to say. She thought about how her strength was still low, she couldn’t fly yet and how scary it was that she was afraid it would take a long time to come back. She punched Butch’s arm, hard enough to probably leave a bruise.   
“Ow!” he laughed. “What was that for?”  
“To show you I won’t treat like glass,” she said smugly. He sighed and smiled a little. For the first time in the week since he had been shot, his eyes flashed with that mischief she had fallen for. He leaned over to her and kissed her quickly.  
“Thanks,” he smiled leaning back.  
“No problem,” she said sounding winded.  
They sat in silence for a moment before Buttercup stood and reached out to help him into his chair. He sighed but let her help this time. It was much more graceful that way. She wheeled him into the bedroom and helped him onto the bed and with his pants. He was wearing sweats anyway because they were easier, but he still couldn’t get them down past his ankles.  
“Wasn’t exactly how I was picturing this happening,” Butch grumbled.  
“Shut up perv,” Buttercup snorted.  
Once he was in his boxers and t-shirt, Buttercup tucked him in and got into his dresser.  
“Is it ok if I borrow your grey t-shirt? It’s the softest,” she asked.  
“Yeah,” he said.   
She could feel his eyes on her as she undressed. Even with her back to him she could tell he was smirking. She took her bra off once the shirt was on. Butch booed her earning him a middle finger. She got under the covers with him and cuddled up to him. She put her head on his chest laying on her side pressed up to his side.  
“Alright I am going to stay right here, but if you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I will sleep on the couch. It is very comfortable,” she warned playfully.  
“I’ll be good, I swear,” he laughed. She hummed but settled in and listened to his heartbeat until she fell asleep.  
The next week was full of confusion and frustration as Butch and Buttercup figured out what his limits were, and how much help he needed. It was determined he could use the toilet on his own since the only things that weren’t functioning were his legs. He did however need help getting in and out of the tub since the shower seat was lower than his chair. Buttercup’s strength was coming back, and she could float a little now. However, she refrained because of the heartbroken look Butch tried to hide when she did. She felt guilty for being excited about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Blossom and Brick visited the week after, though it went about as well as the blues. Brick and Butch got into a screaming match after Butch snapped at Blossom for asking a bunch of questions about his progress.  
“Will you please just both fuck off,” Butch finally said. He sounded angry, but not explosively so. He was almost begging them to just go away. Blossom opened her mouth to say something and Buttercup stopped her. She nodded to the door and walked out with the two others in tow.  
“Look he is going through a lot right now,” Buttercup explained to a teary Blossom. “He didn’t mean any of that. He hates being treated differently now,” she tried to clarify.  
“Well he is different now,” Brick said angrily. “He should remember who is on his side,” he spat before taking off and flying away.  
“Are you gonna follow him?” Buttercup asked.  
“He won’t get far; he can only fly in bursts right now. What about you? How are you?” she asked.  
“My strength is just about where it was, I can hover a little now, can’t practice much in front of Butch though, my x-ray vision is still fuzzy, I haven’t tried any of the other stuff,” she said professionally, like a debriefing.  
“I meant your mental state,” Blossom asked. “Are you ok? Do you need someone to talk to?” she asked.  
“Believe it or not, butch is a pretty decent listener, to me at least, and we are leaning on each other,” she shrugged with a smile. “Thanks anyway sis,” she said.   
“If you need anything, let me know,” she said.  
“Will do red,” she promised. Her sister flew off slower than Brick had but it looked much steadier than his flight had looked.  
She sighed walking back into the building and into the apartment. Butch was sitting with his head in his hands and his arms flexing every couple of seconds. Buttercup sat on the couch next to his chair and put her feet up.  
“I didn’t mean to snap at your sister,” he said after a moment.  
“She knows. She knows she can be grating too,” Buttercup said.  
“Is it wrong that I don’t want to give a detailed account of every hurdle I have get over every day?” he asked.  
“No, but she is researching the affects of chemical Y and is hoping she can find a way to help you. She just wanted a good sense of where you are. It wasn’t to pry, I promise. She sees everything like a science experiment.”  
“She could work on her bedside manner,” he scoffed. Buttercup laughed and nodded. She stood up and started to push him toward the door.  
“I am taking you for a walk, we both need the sunshine today.”  
“I don’t think that’s necessary,” he said.  
“You gonna stop me?” she asked with a laugh.  
“Ok fuck you,” he laughed. She threw his sunglasses on his lap and put on her.  
“This place is depressing, fresh air will do you good, it is 70 out and I need the exercise,” she said pushing him out the door.   
They walked out and down the street silently. Buttercup couldn’t tell if he was enjoying it or not. She wasn’t used to seeing the city from this angle, and she imagined Butch was thinking the same thing.  
“Hey lets stop by the garage while we are out,” Butch said. “The boys keep texting me; they think I am faking,” he laughed.  
“Sure,” Buttercup agreed walking towards Otto’s Auto. Butch had been placed there during the ‘villain rehabilitation’ program Bubbles had spear headed. He was adept at car mechanics and Otto’s was no stranger to felons. It was the best garage in the city though since Butch had decided to stay on as a mechanic after the program. Buttercup used to be nervous if she ever went to see him there since, being a police officer, she had put a few of they guys away there. But Butch had either convinced them to let bygones be bygones or threatened them within an inch of their lives to be nice to her. It had been a pleasant experience there ever since. They got there and the first guy to see them broke into a big smile.  
“Hey! Guys guess who just wheeled up,” he called. Making Butch laugh.  
The guys all came out and greeted him in their harsh but friendly way. Lots of cursing and insults being flown around. They all had mechanic jumpsuits with their names on them so Buttercup could put a face to the name.  
“Look at the new ride!” Ray laughed softly kicking one of the wheels of his chair.  
“That could do with some racing stripes,” Tucker laughed.  
“Yeah what do you get in that? Does it break 5 miles an hour,” Mike asked with a laugh.  
“Depends how fast the rickshaw driver runs,” Buttercup said making the men laugh. Butch was smiling and laughing at all of them.  
“So wheels, can I call you wheels,” Jeremy asked.  
“No,” he laughed.  
“So, wheels, when are you coming back to work? I’m sure there is some bitch work around here for ya,” he laughed.  
“You guys are fucked up,” Butch laughed. “I think in a couple of weeks,” he added.  
“Aw what a baby,” Harris laughed. “You get shot once and suddenly you need time to heal and shit,” he said sarcastically.  
“Get bent,” Butch laughed. The boss came out then. The owner of Otto’s Auto. His name was James. No one ever found out where the Otto came from. Buttercup and Bubbles had a theory that Otto was an ex-lover James never got over.  
“Butch finally show up again,” he smiled shaking his hand.  
“Just wanted to make sure you guys didn’t go bankrupt in the past couple of weeks without three quarters of your work force,” he smirked.  
Buttercup smiled at the way he came alive with the other men. They didn’t avoid his injury, in fact they mocked it. They didn’t change the way they talked to him. It was surprising to her that they were doing so well with it. He wasn’t a hero to them though, he was just a funny guy they worked with. Maybe it would do the others well to remember he was more than just a superhuman. He was funny, and motivated, and crass and aggravating. He was just as much defined by what he was without his powers.


	10. Chapter 10

Through his physical therapy, the doctors determined that he was recovering much faster than they had expected, though not nearly as fast as he wanted. Ina month and a half, he was able to pull himself into a standing position with a pair of arm crutches. He couldn’t take a step, but he sure as hell tried.  
The doctors would try to stop him before giving up and letting him figure it out himself. Buttercup sat watching him keeping her pride to herself knowing it would come off as patronizing if she told him. He kept making the nurses laugh with his celebrating and his stubbornness.   
“He must be a handful at home,” one told Buttercup.  
“You have no idea,” she laughed.   
Everything was going slow but good until Butch ended up taking a step backwards. He was being his usual stubborn self and insisted he could try to take a step. He lost his balance and the poor nurse wasn’t strong enough from falling forward. He landed wrong on his arm and popped his wrist out of socket. He had to ware a brace for a few weeks, and they had to take a break form the crutches with him working on sitting exercises instead. He got pissy for a while after that. He continued to get shittier with Buttercup leading to a big blow up after therapy on day.  
“I don’t know why you’re bitching Butch. You are doing great,” Buttercup said.  
“Don’t know why? I fell and fucked up my wrist trying to walk! I can’t even begin to explain how shitty this feels. I just want it to be over,” he said nearly yelling.  
“Look, I know its hard but if you just have some patience,” she began before he blew up and cut her off.  
“NO. YOU. DON’T. You don’t get how hard this is. I am sick of hearing how everyone understands and knows,” he yelled. “Just go, I can take care of myself. I don’t want to see anyone’s face right now,” he added. She set her jaw wanting to argue and stood up.  
“You piss me off so fucking much. But if you need anything and you don’t call me, I will re-break your back,” she said quietly before slamming the door behind her.  
She flew off as best she could. She could fly, though not as fast as she used to. She felt tears threaten to ramp up, but she forced them down and couldn’t think straight. She checked her phone to see what time it was. Bubbles was still in school, but Blossom was probably in her lab at the university. She would take time for Buttercup. She arrived and made her way to the labs not bothering to check in. She saw Blossom writing something in her notebook through the lab window and knocked lightly. Blossom looked up and Buttercup saw a pair of circle rimmed glasses and her red hair back in a messy bun. She waved her in, and Buttercup opened the door.  
“Hey Buttercup,” she said closing her notebook. Once Buttercup was in she saw Brick in the opposite corner of the room hooked up to several monitors and hovering with some effort based on his strained look. He wasn’t wearing a shirt either.  
“What are you working on?” Buttercup asked.  
“Seeing how long Brick can hold that position. He has been hovering there for an hour, he is starting to feel it. His condition is improving quite quickly,” she added.  
“You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not here,” he grumbled.  
“Right, so why isn’t he wearing a shirt?” Butter cup asked with a smile.  
“That’s for her entertainment,” he said winking at Blossom who blushed as red as her hair.  
“Not true!” she said. “I am studying the muscle strain and breathing labor, its easier if his chest and ribs are exposed.  
“You don’t have to sugar coat it. You can say pecs and abs,” Brick smiled. She rolled her eyes. He finally touched the floor with a huff and bent overspent.  
“An hour twenty-four minutes and fifteen seconds. A new personal best,” she praised. He lifted a fist in the air from his bent over position.  
“So,” he said looking up at Buttercup. “Since butch isn’t here, I’m guessing Butch finally snapped.”  
“Not as bad as I had expected, but he did kick me out for now,” she explained.  
“I read his files at the hospital, I saw he was doing good until he trashed his wrist,” Blossom said. She was interning at the Townsville hospital.  
“It’s not going fast enough for him,” she said. “And he feels patronized by everyone.”  
“I could see that,” Brick nodded.  
“We were about to go get lunch after this test; you want to come?” Blossom asked. “We were even meeting Bubbles and Pretty boy.”  
“Sure, I need a distraction, Butch really pissed me off,” she said.  
“He does that,” Brick said replacing his shirt.  
“Let’s get going, how’s your flight?” Blossom asked.  
“About 75%” she said.   
“So, you’re good to fly there?” she asked.  
“Yup, let’s go,” she said.


	11. Chapter 11

The five of them met up at a locally owned sandwich shop and got the corner booth since it was past the lunch rush. Bubbles had just gotten off work, and Boomer had Thursdays off. It felt weird with out Butch. He was a huge percent of the conversation when everyone got together. After the inevitable questions about what happened and where he was, Buttercup managed to get the blues to stop hounding her.   
“He’s just spiraling,” Buttercup shrugged. “I don’t know what to do,” she said.  
“Well being out of work and jacking his wrist can’t be helping,” Bubbles said.  
“He wont even get out of bed with out me wrenching him out,” Buttercup said frustrated.  
“He needs a reason to get out of bed in the morning. He has always been like that,” Brick said.  
“But what am I supposed to do?” she asked.  
“Not much you can do,” Boomer said.  
“You could get him a dog,” Bubbles said. “He likes dogs, that would probably get him out of bed,” she said. The others thought a bout it.  
“You know that may work,” Brick said.  
“Yeah! Remember when we had that dog when we were kids? He loved that mutt,” Boomer remembered.  
“I will have to think about it,” she said in thought. “Later, enough about all this, lets talk about something else,” she said waving it off.  
The rest of the meal was pleasant if a little stilted. Buttercup stayed at her own place for the first time in a month that night. She let the conversation sink in and wondered if Butch was going to be ok that night with out her. He was right he could do plenty on his own. She just hoped he hadn’t fallen or something. She decided to text him just to be safe. He responded so she figured he would be ok for the night.

Butch just tell me if you’re ok

Yeah

Buttercup sighed and tried to relax. The bed felt empty without Butch and she had a hard time getting to sleep. She missed him, not that she would ever admit it to anyone. She hoped she could do something soon.  
The next day she decided to wake him up around ten, since she had to work the mid shift at the precinct. She opened the door to his place, since he left it unlocked, and brought the bags in of the surprise she had for him. She quietly set I up and grabbed the little bundle to wake him up with. She opened his door and spoke loudly to wake him up.  
“Get up and feed your dog Asshole!” she called plopping the little black lab puppy on his chest. He groaned opening his eyes disoriented and looked at the happy little puppy on his chest that decided to start licking his face.  
“What is this?” he asked confused but put his hand on the little animal’s head.  
“This is Daisy, she is three months old and she is your new housemate,” she said. “I called the landlord and paid the hundred-dollar deposit on her,” she added. He looked at her like he wanted to say something.  
“You didn’t have to,” he said looking down at the puppy and stroking her.  
“But I did, so get your ass up and feed her. I gotta work today but she’ll keep you company,” she added. He didn’t say anything and just kept petting her.  
Buttercup stood up to leave and hesitated by the door. She left quietly, deciding not to say what ever she was going to.   
She was distracted that day, but when she got off around eleven at night and saw Butch and Daisy playing in the living room with Butch on his back on the couch and Daisy hopping on his abdomen and chest, chasing his fingers. He smiled at Buttercup when she walked in. She smiled knowing they had a long way to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Butch having Daisy around, and finally going back to work was making him much easier to be around. He was, of course, stuck at the desk doing computer work. It irritated him, but he was happy to be around the guys again. His brothers visited him a few more times, but none of them ever had much to say. After four long months he was finally able to move around a little with the crutches. He could make it across the room, and he even was able to go with Buttercup to the store. He was exhausted by the end, but he was so happy to have left the house. It was cooling off and the girls decided to get together and see a movie. Bubbles and Blossom were bringing the boys, so Buttercup asked Butch if he wanted to come. He agreed after some coaxing.  
Buttercup drove them and, as always, the reds had beaten them there. They were holding hands, which Buttercup figured meant they were finally official as a couple. Butch was able to use his arm crutches to slowly make his way up to the others. Brick smirked a little at seeing him but didn’t want to say anything. Buttercup could tell Blossom was making a million noted in her head, but she didn’t say anything.  
“Hey Butch, good to see you man,” Brick said once they were all standing together.  
“Yea nice to see you using your legs, all four,” Blossom said. She was trying a joke and Buttercup could see her freaking out silently in her head. Butch looked at her a second before laughing, much to her relief.  
“You can’t tame this beast,” he said with a hint of that old bite he used to have.  
They chatted for a while until the blues showed up. Bubble bounced up to Butch and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Boomer punched his shoulder playfully and smiled looking down at his brother’s crutches.  
“Glad you finally got out of your head long enough to join the waking world,” Boomer said.  
“What are you, a fortune cookie?” he asked with a snort.  
“I’ve been watching a lot of alien documentaries,” he admitted laughing at himself. “They’re all super philosophical,” he laughed.  
“I’m happy to see you doing better Bad Boy,” Bubbles said. He looked at her. Buttercup smiled knowing he didn’t want to talk about it but could never bring himself to be mean to her. He smiled a little and thanked her.  
“Thanks Bubblegum,” he smiled.  
The movie was forgettable, but the group went out for dessert after, and that was a much better experience. Bubble and Boomer were sharing a banana split, Brick got apple pie, Blossom got cheesecake, Butch got chocolate ice cream, and Buttercup had coconut cream pie.  
“Yeah next time we should skip the movie and just get the sweets,” Bubble said taking a big scoop of whipped cream.  
“Or just stay home and make them,” Blossom suggested. “Your cupcakes are way better than anything be get out,” she complimented.  
“And I would die happy if I ate myself do death on those chocolate chip cookies you make,” Buttercup added.  
“Thanks girls, but you know those are only for special occasions,” she said.  
“You’re making them for the Halloween party this year right?” Brick asked trying not to show his enthusiasm.  
“Yes! Of course!” she said scandalized at the idea he even asked.  
“So, what’s the theme this year?” Buttercup asked. Every year Bubbles and Boomer throw a big Halloween party with a theme. It was optional to follow the theme, but the girls always tried to dress for the occasion.  
“Music videos,” Boomer said. “Dress as an iconic or favorite music video. We were thinking of the Katy Perry Waking up in Vegas video for our costume,” he added.  
“That sounds about right,” Butch teased.  
“I have a few ideas,” Blossom said with excitement her creativity whirling already.  
“We are trying to direct everyone more poppy,” Bubbles said. “More people will know them, but do what ever you guys like,” she added.  
“Pop punk?” Buttercup asked.   
“It better be cringey too,” Bubbles nodded. “Let your inner 7th grader fly.”  
“Oh, I got some ideas then if we are doing cringe,” she laughed.  
“Great, knew I could count on you,” she smiled. They brainstormed and laughed the rest of the night before they all decided to turn in. The blues flew off with their blue streak lighting the parking lot for a lingering moment. Blossom hugged Buttercup before her and Brick flew off more leisurely.   
“So, when did that happen?” Butch asked staring at where Blossom and Brick disappeared.  
“Around the time you got hurt, at least that’s when they told me,” she said. He hummed in consideration.   
“Bout fucking time,” he said. “Those two were pissing me off with their will they wont they shit,” he added.  
“I know right?” she laughed.  
She sighed and started walking with him to their car. He was quiet on the way, and it was only when they got back into the apartment that he said something.  
“I miss flying,” he said quietly sitting on the couch and petting Daisy that hopped up on his lap.  
“I bet you do,” Buttercup said. “The offer is always there if you want a ride,” she said. “We won’t be seen at night if you want me to fly you around for a little bit,” she suggested. He considered it.  
“You know what?” he said. “Let’s do it,” he nodded. “If I can’t feel it on my own, this is probably the next best thing.”   
Buttercup smiled and grabbed his hand helping him up on his feet holding his weight easily with her strength pretty much back. She turned around hooking his arms around her shoulders and pulled him up in a piggyback. She floated up and smiled at the way he tightened his grip. She floated to the front door and opened it floating out the door and closing it.   
“Ready?” she asked. He snorted.  
“Yeah,” he said. She took off keeping her arms around his legs just incase he lost his grip on her shoulders. She picked up speed and grew higher and higher above the lights of Townsville. She smiled at his whooping he did.  
“It feels a lot faster like this!” he called excitedly over the whir of the wind.  
“You ready for a barrel roll?” she asked.  
“Hell yeah!” he said. She began a series of twists and loops in the air above even the highest skyscraper. He laughed hysterically and let go of her shoulders when she moved slower. He did his best to sit up on her back and lifted his arms up.  
“Can’t you go any faster?” he called after grabbing her shoulders again. She laughed picking up enough speed her glowing trail began shining off of her.  
“Yeah!” he called laughing more. She flew until she was too tired to continue taking a rest on one of the skyscrapers.


	13. Chapter 13

When Halloween finally came around, Buttercup and Butch had gotten some black band uniforms with stripes and black Chuck Taylors. They laughed at each other dressing in their angsty Black Parade costumes. They got to the blues’ shared apartment and made their way up to the door. Before ringing the bell, she pulled Butch down for a quick kiss. They had been getting more physical lately, treading carefully since they were unsure how far they could take it. They rang the doorbell to a Bubbles with a bowl of candy in a leopard skin bikini top high wasted sparkle pants and a pink satin blazer style coat. She had big hoop earrings and a bright red lipstick with her signature blond wavy pigtails.  
“Hey guys!” she said excited welcoming them in. The apartment was full and loud with music and people. Boomer came in with a black suit and a whit button up unbuttoned halfway down his chest and his hair slicked back.  
“Bro!” he said slapping his back. “And sis,” he added giving Buttercup a hug.  
“Hey Boomer, started drinking early?” Buttercup laughed at his red face.  
“Maybe,” he laughed. “I gotta be a good host. Drinks in the kitchen, food is in the dining room, and Brick and Blossom are in the living room. Have fun guys,” he said being pulled away by another guest who wanted to do a shot with him. Bubbles smiled and pressed a kiss on Buttercup’s cheek and ran off to keep an eye on him. Butch and Buttercup made their way into the Living room where Blossom and Brick were sitting on the couch engaged in small talk with some of Boomer’s friends. They were dressed like Ed Sheeran’s thinking out loud video. When they came in Brick and Blossom smiled and waved them over. Blossom moved to Brick’s lap so Butch and Buttercup could sit down next to them.  
“You guys look great,” Blossom smiled.  
“Thanks,” Buttercup said. “I found the uniforms but had to modify the sleeves.”  
“All I did was attach some gossamer fabric to some lingerie,” Blossom laughed.  
“So, you had that just lying around then? I had no idea Blossom. Brick you lucky son of a bitch,” Butch smirked. She blushed and crossed her arms making Brick laugh.  
“You’re an ass,” she said.  
“That is true,” he said smugly.  
“And a perv!” she said trying to anger him.  
“That is also true!” he smiled.  
She stood in a huff and stood over him.   
“Kick me,” she said with a sparkle in her eye. Buttercup and Brick stifled laughs but the others in the room that didn’t know the dynamic that well looked shocked and scared. Butch began laughing at her making Blossom drop the act and laugh too.  
“You’re bitch babe,” he laughed.  
“You make me that way beast,” she laughed back sitting back down on Brick. Buttercup put a hand in Butch’s and smiled at him. He was finally acting like himself again. Making jokes to make her sister blush, laughing at anyone who made a joke at his expense. She missed this Butch.  
“So, when did that happen?” Brick asked, indicating their hands.  
“It’s been going on,” Butch said.  
“I am going to get food!” Blossom said. “Buttercup!” she said sounding squeaky and Buttercup rolled her eyes but followed her.  
“Buttercup why didn’t you tell me?” she asked when they were alone.  
“Because you act like this,” she said laughing.  
“Well it’s a big thing! You don’t know how this could help wit my research! If you guys are intimate that could give me a much better understanding of his condition!” she said excitedly.  
“I don’t know Blossom,” Buttercup began cutting her off.  
“How far have you gone? What was it like? Can he keep it up?” she rapid fired at her sister.  
“Like hell,” she said.  
“Aw come on!” she said.  
“No way am I answering those questions!” she argued  
“Buttercup! For science,” she begged.  
“You are just going to have to make do with those hospital records,” she said getting a plate of sweets for her and Butch to split.  
Brick and Butch were having a similar conversation, though much more pleasant on the couch.  
“How’s it going?” Brick asked.  
“Slow,” Butch said.  
“Is that her choice or yours?” he asked.  
“Mine,” he admitted.  
“I respect that,” he nodded. “I’m uh, happy for you,” Brick said sounding uncomfortable with the sentiment.  
“You too,” Butch said similarly unnerved.  
The girls came back with plates with Blossom still begging Buttercup for details that she kept deflecting with a laugh. Blossom quieted down once they were back not wanting Butch to know what they were talking about knowing she would get too much information.  
The Blues came in later and sat together on the floor talking to the others. The six laughed harder than they had since Butch had gotten shot, and each was finally feeling back to normal. Bubbles kept taking pictures and the others would smile and pose. Toward the end of the night, Bubbles wanted to take a group picture handing over her phone to another party guest.   
“Ok, everyone say,” she began. “Baby!” she squealed.  
The shocked look on Boomer’s face and her sister’s excited smiles along with Bricks face in his hand and Butch’s head thrown back in laughter, made for quite a picture. Bubbles insisted on displaying it prominently.


	14. Chapter 14

“I cannot believe Bubbles and boomer are knocked up,” Butch said at home later on once they were out of their costumes and cuddling on the bed with Daisy curled up next to him.  
“Dad is going to kill him,” Buttercup laughed putting her head on his chest. He laughed.  
“Oh no! I hadn’t thought of that,” he said.  
“Blossom about lost her mind at the implications this will have for her research,” she added.  
“Yeah,” he laughed. “Ever the scientist.”  
“No kidding. She was bombarding me with questions about the physical aspect of our relationship for science. Said a better understanding of our intimate times would give her a better understanding of where you are at and if she can develop a way to help you.”  
“That somehow makes it sound clinical and weird,” he said. “Did she want a sex tape or something?” he joked. Buttercup laughed.  
“No, she just wanted me to answer a bunch of weird questions about you,” she said. He snorted.  
“I mean its not like you have any answers anyway,” he said.  
“I didn’t think you wanted me to have those answers yet,” she shrugged. He went quiet.  
“I don’t know,” he said. She sat up and turned to him. She put a hand on his chest keeping her eyes trained on him.  
“I well,” she began.  
“I want to. Don’t get me wrong, damn do I want to,” he said putting a hand on the back of her neck carding his fingers through her short pixie cut hair.  
“I do too,” she said. “But?”  
“But I don’t know if I can,” he said glancing away as his cheeks went pink.  
“Well if you want to try,” she began. “I would be up for that,” she spoke slowly and carefully. He looked back up at her.  
“If I were to be able to start, but not, um end,” he spoke stiffly and sounded very uncomfortable.  
“I wouldn’t think any less of you,” she assured him.   
He looked at her unguarded and venerable more than he ever had, and it squeezed her heart to an ache. She slowly bent down to kiss him.  
It took some doing, no pun intended, but an hour or so later the two were catching their breath naked under the covers. Their hands were clasped together, and Daisy was pawing at the closed-door Buttercup had shooed her out of.  
“Well, you definitely did it,” Buttercup said through her deep breaths. He laughed and put a fist in the air.  
“Hell yeah!” he said.  
“I gotta let your dog back in she is freaking out,” she said hearing the puppy starting to whimper.  
“Yeah she has spent every night right next to me since she got here,” he said. Buttercup had been spending more time at work and her apartment trying to let him be more independent.  
“You big softie,” she said throwing his shirt on and opening the door allowing Daisy to bound up and hop on Butch’s torso making his let out a labored laugh.  
“Easy baby,” he said rubbing her ears. “You’re getting too heavy to be doing that,” he added. She had grown nearly quadruple in size over the past few months. Buttercup took her place again at his side and scratched Daisy’s chin.  
“Aw such a sweetie,” she smiled as the dog stretched letting her reach more of her neck.  
“Daddy’s baby girl,” Butch said scratching the dog’s sides. Daisy was licking his face making his laugh and trying to hide from it. Buttercup laughed as he played with her like a little boy. “So,” he said turning his head to her. “Are you gonna write down everything and send it to your sister?” he asked with a smirk.  
“You just want me to tell my sister we did it so you brother will know,” she said smiling.  
“If I wanted him to know I would text him,” he laughed. “I just meant she thinks getting a read on me may help her with whatever she was doing.” Buttercup could hear the hoe in his voice.  
“Yeah sure. I’ll send her a report tomorrow,” she said.  
“Talk me up,” he told her smiling.  
“Oh no I am not giving that girl any details. She puts her foot in her mouth way too much. Her brain works way faster than her mouth. Tell you what, I will talk a big game to bubbles next time she’s around. She can at least keep a secret,” she laughed nudging him. He laughed pulling her in to a hug and turning off the lamp on his nightstand.  
The next day she wrote everything down, as undetailed as possible and dropped it off to her sister at the lab. Brick wasn’t around that time so the two took a walk to the campus coffee shop.  
“So, what was that you gave?” Blossom asked.  
“It’s a report on Butch’s um condition concerning our relationship. I also detailed his progressions at home and how he is doing outside of the physical therapy,” she explained. Blossom lit up and smiled.  
“Oh, thank you so much! I know it seems weird, but seriously there is a lot this says about how far he is coming and how much of his healing is coming back,” she said. There was a long pause as the girls walked awkwardly. “So how was it?” she asked.  
“Oh my GOD Blossom,” Buttercup laughed refusing to answer the question.


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple months came with some big changes. Blossom came up with an injection of Chemical X and super gene stem cells that the Professor would administer to Butch. The Injections were supposed to spike his Healing and potentially fix the gland they each had that was the center of their powers. She tried to use regular stem cells from a fellow student’s skin cells and reversing them back to stem and then mixing it with the diluted chemical X, unfortunately, the chemical killed the cells. So, she used her own cells finding that they were strong enough to mix well with the chemical and amp it up. Brick offered to test it and it acted almost like a steroid and he became even stronger. When Butch finally started the treatment, he saw an upswing in results. He was able to walk with a minor limp with out a crutch or came by Christmas.  
“Wow,” the Professor said watching him when the seven got together for Christmas, much to his dismay. “It only took six months,” he said.  
“I owe a lot of that to your daughter sir,” he said smiling at Buttercup who returned it. “She really kept me moving,” he said. The Professor nodded and tried to smile. He wasn’t super happy about their relationship but couldn’t bring himself to really dislike Butch. He did take a bullet for his daughter after all. Buttercup just couldn’t wait until the blues announced their pregnancy at the Christmas party later. The Professor was going to have a conniption. He already had to find out Blossom and Brick were seeing each other, and Buttercup was practically living with Butch now.  
The Christmas Party saw Mayor Bellum, Ms. Keene some of the neighbors, Robin and her parents, friends of the family mostly. I was smaller and more intimate than the Halloween party and it was always hosted by the Professor. He and Bubble always made the food, and everyone brought their own drinks to share. Blossom and Brick tried to run interference and get the Professor drinking before the announcement. Buttercup was sipping on spiced spiked cider catching up with Robin, when the Professor offered Bubbles a glass of wine, confused when she declined.  
“I guess now is a good a time as any,” she said. She looked over at Boomer who had heard and suddenly decided that he needed some fresh air and asked Brick if he wanted to come too. He agreed looking at Butch both laughing at their brother’s nerves. She got everyone’s attention.  
“Hey everyone,” she said. “I am so glad everyone is here; everyone I consider family. I just wanted to announce something wonderful.” Blossom and Buttercup had their eyes on their dad ready to react to his reaction. He had been known to faint so they hoped he wouldn’t do that. “Boomer and I are going to have a baby,” she said. The Professor went white and blank faced as the rest of the party cheered and stood to hug her. The Professor seemed frozen in time and as Bubbles was busy celebrating, the other two went over to their dad.  
“Hey, uh dad” Buttercup tried. “You have a thousand-yard stare,” she said.  
“Dad isn’t this great?” Blossom tried leading him. “Bubbles is going to be a mom,” she said. “You’re going to be a grandpa,” she said. That apparently, was the wrong word to use. He buckled causing both the girls to catch him before he fell. They had to sit him down for a moment before he shook it of and stood with a too big smile on his face.  
“That’s so great honey,” he said tightly giving her a stiff hug.  
“Dad?” she asked confused at his strange expression.  
“When are you due?” he asked a little louder than expected not letting go of the hug.  
“J-July,” she said nervously.  
“July! How soon! I mean how great!” he said finally letting go of the hug. “How wonderful for you and Boomer,” he tripped over Boomer’s name. “And me!” he added. “And your sisters. Auntie Blossom and Auntie Buttercup!” he said. He pulled the other two girls into a hug much to their surprise.  
“Yeah dad. And Professor Grandpa,” Buttercup tried.  
“Professor Grandpa!” he said loudly. “How cute!” he stopped abruptly and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. There was a beat before everyone returned to their celebrating.  
“Well that bent about as well as expected. At least we got him drunk first,” Blossom said. Buttercup laughing and nodding turning to see Butch with a smile on his face playing with his phone.   
“What are you doing?” she asked.  
“Sending the reaction to Brick,” he laughed causing the other two to laugh along.  
“Wait until he finds out they got engaged,” Blossom said. Buttercup and Butch laughing harder.


	16. Chapter 16

The injections were really helping, Butch’s reflexes were coming back, and his shield was starting to flicker when he tried to start it. He was able to work on cars again and he was staring to be able to generate small energy balls, they didn’t do much though. However, one day Buttercup walked in with dinner after her shift and was surprised to see a big scorch on the wall and the coffee table had been smashed in half. Butch came in form the bedroom and smiled at her.  
“Found out my strength is pretty much back,” he said with his arms open. Buttercup nodded assessing the damage but smiling at the excited look on Butch’s face. “Oh! And we are going to have to repaint this weekend because my power balls are back!” he said showing her a stronger energy sphere than he had been capable of for months.  
“Wow!” she said excited. He was practically bouncing and crossed the room quickly, his speed coming back a little too, and pressed a kiss to her.  
“I am so fucking happy right now he said between kisses. “It is all thanks to you too,” he said smiling into her lips. “I love you,” he said pulling back and looking at her with that spark almost fully back.  
“I love you too!” she said pulling him back in and dropping the takeout.   
They were eating about an hour later and chatting happily about Buttercup’s day on the beat. They were about to start a movie when Butch’s phone went off. Brick was calling him, and he answered confused since they usually text.  
“Hey Bro, what s going on?” he asked. There was a moment of Brick talking and Butch’s eyebrows knit together. “Really?” he asked angrily. “I see,” he said. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll think about it,” he said. There was another pause. “Ok thanks for calling, you ok?” he asked. “Yeah ok, Boomer?” He waited. “Ok, well talk to you later. Stay good bud, bye.” He hung up and put his phone down and freezing still looking off into the distance.  
“Babe you ok?” Buttercup asked.  
“Mojo just died,” he said quietly. Buttercup was surprised. Mojo had been in active and in in prison for years. She knew he was getting old, even if he was affected by Chemical X, there was no evidence of prolonged longevity and he was a black howler monkey. He was old for monkey. Buttercup knew Mojo was a villain, but he made the boys, and even had a hand in making the girls, even if it was an accident. He may have been evil, but the boys saw him as a father. He had been an important figure in the boys’ lives.  
“I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” she asked.  
“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I haven’t seen him in years, didn’t care to, still he made me. I’m more worried about Boom. He was visiting him in prison once a month, said he was finally letting go of the grudges and Boomer had reconciled with him. I don’t know how I feel.”  
“Should we go see the Blues?” she asked.  
“Brick and Blossom are over there right now, but Boomer need a group so that’s probably a good idea.” They finished eating got dress and Butch let Buttercup fly them since it was faster.  
Bubbles answered the door sullenly and thanked them for coming, now five months pregnant and starting to show. Boomer was on the couch with his head in his hands and Brick next to him with an arm around him. Butch took the seat on his other side and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Thanks for coming Butch,” Boomer said watery.   
“Course bro. How ya doing?” he asked.  
“Pretty bad,” he said looking up with tears in his eyes. “Am I crazy? He was a bad guy, made us to be bad guys, and tired to kill the girls tie and time again, and here I am crying about his death?” he asked the others.  
“Boomer, he was a bad guy, but he was your dad,” Bubbles said kneeling in front of him. “He may have been bad, but he cared about you guys,” she said. “He may have made you for a purpose, but he still gave you life,” she said putting her hands on his leg.  
“And you guys reconciled, you said he had moved on and was just happy to visit with you like a friend or son,” Brick said.  
“No Boomer you aren’t crazy,” Butch assured him. “He was a shitty person, monkey, thing. But he wasn’t a half bad dad,” he admitted. Boomer looked down again nodding.  
“He donated his body to science, so I don’t have to bury him, but I would like to have a memorial, not that anyone would come.”  
“Sure honey, we could put it together here, we would all come right?” Bubbles asked the others. All of which agreed. “It wouldn’t be official, but we would do it for you if you think it will help you.”   
“Thank you all, I know this has to seem dumb,” he thanked them.  
“Stop saying that pretty boy. This just sucks. It’s complicated, and it sucks,” Brick said. “No one wrote a book about how to deal with a super villain monkey dad.”  
“Besides its not like he was a mass murderer. We saved everyone he put in danger, and it was always just about seizing power and trying to stop us,” Blossom said. Everyone looked at her confused. “I was just trying to say he wasn’t that bad. It didn’t come out very well though.”   
“We don’t think any less of you for mourning him Boomer,” Buttercup said clarifying Blossom’s point. The six sat mostly in silence after that. The four left an hour or so later and Bubbles told them she would let them know when they would have the memorial thing.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later Buttercup was putting on a black sweater, and slacks and helping Butch with his tie. He was grumbling about wearing it but wasn’t flatly refusing since it was for his brother.  
The six reconvened at the blues’ apartment where Bubbles and Boomer had put a picture of the monkey on a stand and put some flowers around it. The picture was from before he had turned that Bubbles had gotten from the Professor who surprised them by showing up with a bundle of bananas and a nervous look on his face.  
“Sir,” Boomer said letting him in. “You didn’t have to come,” he said.  
“I know I just,” he paused. “He was my lab assistant for a year before the accident, and he did accidently help me make the girls,” he said. “The chemical corrupted him, I choose to think it wasn’t really him,” he said uncomfortable. “Besides, he made you guys, and even if we have our differences, you make my daughters very happy. He couldn’t have been that evil if he made a group of boys that have the capacity to rehabilitate so completely.” Boomer was visibly shaken by his words and shook his hand.  
“Thank you, sir,” he said. Bubbles had tears streaming down her face and excused herself followed by Buttercup and Butch to check on her.  
“He girl,” Buttercup said putting a hand on her back. “Are you ok?”  
“I am five months pregnant. I am so hormonal I can hardly see straight,” she wept with a laugh in her voice. Buttercup laughed gently and gave her a hug. Butch put a hand on Bubbles shoulder before walking away into the living room with Boomer and putting an arm around him.  
Blossom came into the kitchen seeing the girls in a hug and bubbles pulled her in.   
“This is weird,” Bubbles said. “I’m actually kind of sad about all of this. He was important to Boomer, he said he was happy that Boomer was going to be a dad. He was finally seeing the light, I guess. I don’t know, maybe I just want to believe that,” she said.  
“Does it matter?” Blossom asked upsetting Bubbles.  
“What do you mean? Of course, it matters if he was changing!” she said. Blossom shook her head.  
“No, I meant, if it was just wishful thinking does it matter? He was becoming a positive in Boomer’s and, by extension, your life. Whatever he truly was doesn’t matter to you. You are mourning the loss of a positive in your life,” she tried to explain.  
“I guess,” Bubbles said wiping her face and sighing. “Thank you for coming to support Boomer,” she said after a moment.  
“He’s family now,” Buttercup said. “If you guys are getting married and having a baby, he is as good as my brother Bubbles.”  
The group of seven stood in front of the picture and had a moment of silence before Boomer walked to the picture and turned around getting a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
“Thank you all for coming, I know this is more for me than him. I have a few words to say about him, but I know I’m not as good with words as Brick, and I don’t have the ability to get to the point the way Butch does. And the truth of the matter, is that I don’t know how to feel. He was a complicated monkey, person, thing. He made us to do evil, but we have the ability to choose. I have to believe that he gave us that choice, because if he wanted to control us, he could have. He confided in me once that he was proud of us for changing even though he knew he never would be able fully do it himself. Towards the end of his life he knew and accepted that his gifts came with curses and that he would only be free of those curses when the world was free of him. He told me the last time I saw him that he had settled with the fact that his life expectancy had come and gone, and it was any day that it would happen. I don’t want to talk about how he was sorry or how he didn’t mean it, because he wasn’t sorry. There was a part of him that would do it all over again if given the chance. But I like to think of us, my brothers and I, as the part of him that wanted to change, and that could. There were two people, monkey, things in Mojo Jojo. The power-hungry mad scientists that was hell bent on world domination and destroying anything that was in his way, the part of him that most people saw. But there was also a dad that was proud to watch his sons grow and make themselves better, the part that I got to see. I know that won’t pay for his mistakes. I just want the people here to know there was a side of him worth mourning. He taught me how to get up every time I was knocked over and try my best the next time around. He thought me make my own path and decisions, to not take anything lying down, and to never let myself be forced to do anything I didn’t believe in. He inadvertently gave me the strength to be better than he ever could have been. So, dad I don’t know what happens after we die, and I don’t know where you ended up if there is something, I just hope you found some peace. I’ll miss you, if I’m the only one.”  
He stopped and covered his mouth for a second. Everyone stayed quiet while he collected himself. He walked back to Bubble’s open arms and everyone huddled around him trying to comfort him. His brothers pulled him into a group hug, Butch seemed to be letting that shield slip and showed his pain in his expression. Brick, always playing the big brother to the others, seemed like he was about tear up himself and the boys decided to take a walk.  
“They just need some time with each other,” Buttercup said to a bubble nervously sitting on the couch waiting for them. Their dad hugged them each and left before the boys came back and the girls tried to chat while they were gone.  
“Things are so different now,” Blossom said after a long pause. “Boomer and Butch, and Bubbles is having a baby, Brick and I are getting closer, I never would have guessed this is what the past year would have brought us.” The other just sat in thought at ow much their lives had changed since the close call eight months prior.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of winter and spring brought a lot of emotional hurdles for the whole group. Butch’s powers had almost all come back, though flying was still impossible. Butch was gaining strength and walking like nothing happened. Buttercup was out on the beat patrolling on a late June day. She was about to get off and as she was walking back to the precinct, she saw a green streak appear in the sky with the unmistakable whoosh. She looked up in disbelief before taking off herself and following catching up to the source sitting on the top of the highest skyscraper in the city. Butch was sitting with his arms out and a big smile on his face when Buttercup got to him.  
“What? How?” she stumbled.  
“I’ve been practicing with the boys to surprise you,” he said smugly.  
She was overjoyed and practically tackled him off the building both flying off as their streaks melded together the darker forest and lighter lime colors swirling as the two spun like they were dancing.  
“Butch I am so happy for you!” she said once they slowed to an easy hover gliding among the low clouds.  
“This is all thanks to you. I couldn’t have done this without you. Thanks for not bailing on me when I was being a total dick,” he smiled at her.  
“What else is new? Besides you saved my life, I owed you big time,” she smiled nudging him in the air.  
“Well I guess that makes us even then. Was that really the only reason you worked so hard with me?” he asked knowingly.  
“Of course not. I love you jackass,” she smiled.  
“I love you too ball buster,” he said reaching out a hand and speeding up. “Try to keep up Buttercup,” he smiled pulling her along.  
“Wait until the girls see you!” she smiled.  
“I know, I’m going to the school now to surprise Bubbles, then we can swing by the university,” he said bright eyed.  
When they got to the school a about to pop Bubbles was just getting out of school. She could still fly, but she couldn’t go too high or fast, so she was preparing to fly home when they came up much to her delight.  
“Bubblegum!” he called from above. “You want us to fly you home.” She squealed and met them halfway with tears in her eyes.  
“When did this happen?” she asked pulling him into a hug.   
“I have been practicing with the boys to surprise Buttercup,” he said. He pulled away from her and demonstrated how he could do flips and rolls in the air almost as good as new.   
“Well, I would love for you guys to fly home with me! Wait! Does Blossom know yet? Let’s go see her now!” she said. They agreed and slowly flew off to the university. Bubbles texted Boomer who met up with them on their way. Boomer knew about his flight, but he was still proud to see Butch in the air again. Brick was with Blossom in the lab and didn’t even have to be told why they were all walking in.  
“Sorry guys, I will be right there, I just need to write this one thing down,” Blossom said scribbling in her notebook. Butch smirked at the others and floated over to her and hovered over her. She swatted at him deep in thought before e realizing and looking up at him.  
“AH! Butch you’re flying?” she said excited. He laughed and flew up and sat on the ceiling looking down at her. She hopped up and flew to him giving him a hug.  
“Hey, don’t go all soft on me,” he joked but hugged her back. She laughed and pushed him away.  
“Never,” she promised. “Now you’re just a flying beast instead of a four legged one. Like a bat,” she added.  
Everyone went out to celebrate after that. They got dinner and drinks. Bubbles had water of course. They all went their separate ways after dinner and Buttercup and Butch decided once Daisy, who was all but full grown now, fed and walked, they would spend the rest of the night making streaks of all different shapes in the sky. When they finally got home showered and were laying happily in bed Buttercup asked him the big question.  
“So how are you feeling now?” she asked tracing patterns on his chest.  
“Finally feeling whole again. But more, because I have you now. I’m not 100 percent anymore, because now, I am 110 percent,” he said kissing her forehead. Buttercup had to agree and happily cuddled up in what had become a shared apartment. She had to admit she felt 110 percent herself.


End file.
